narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hina Hitoame
| affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | lover(s) = | previous lover(s) = | clan = | family = | rank =Jōnin | classification =Shurikenjutsu Specialist | reg = | academy =12 | chunin =16 | sjonin = | jonin =24 | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release | bukijutsu = | jutsu = Shurikenjutsu Multiple Phantom Shuriken Manipulated Shuriken Technique Manipulated Shuriken Wire Binding Senbon Shower Prepared Needle Shot Water Release: Mouth Shot Water Release: Water Senbon Water Release: Needle Rain Water Release: Dark Fog Water Clone Technique Enclosing Technique Unsealing Technique Body Flicker Technique Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique | tools = Umbrella Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher Senbon Shuriken Fuma Shuriken Wire strings Explosive Tag Scroll Tantō | headtxtc = #53728F | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = Black | bgradientc = #869DB3 | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = White }} Hina Hitoame is Jōnin kunoichi from Amegakure. She specializes in Shurikenjutsu and also in Water Release ninjutsu, primarily using her senbon and umbrella during combat. She's classified as a shurikenjutsu specialist and a mid-long range fighter. Additionally, her high intellect enables her to formulate strategies quickly, being able to make crucial decisions under great stress, thus making her a prominent strategist amongst the jonin of the hidden rain. Background Hina Hitoame was born into a poor family from Amegakure during the reign of Hanzō. Her mother and father, eager for their daughter to live a better life then them, enrolled Hina in the ninja academy, hoping that she'd grow up possessing more lucrative skills than them. Her parents continued to provide for her until she was old enough to make money on her own. While at the Amegakure ninja academy, Hina and her peers grew to greatly admire the legendary Hanzō of the Salamander; the leader and protector of their war-torn village. They thought he was a great hero of the village, fighting for the sake of peace and unity among, not only Amegakure, but the whole shinobi world. There, they were instructed in the ways of ninjutsu and taijutsu, as well as the weapon arts: bukijutsu. It was during this period of time that Hina would decide on her weapon of choice: The Umbrella, an exceptionally popular tool amongst shinobi in her village. Aside from weapon selection, Hina seemed to have an affinity for Water Release, as was common amongst those in her village. Although, she was able to use ninjutsu quite well and could grasp it easily, she was limited by her slightly below-average chakra reserves; her family didn't hail from a prestigious clan or bloodline. However, she excelled in Shurikenjutsu while at the academy, becoming the best in her class at it. She preferred senbon as opposed to kunai, and also liked to use Amegakure shuriken. With regards to her intellect, the reason she was the best in her class at shurikenjutsu was because she was also the smartest. She didn't have the biggest or most powerful jutsu, but her analytical skills, strategical mind, and raw neurological talent made up for it with regards to the smaller techniques and skills. As they say, "it's the little things that count." Not long after Pain replaced Hanzō as leader of Amegakure, Hina graduated from the academy, officially earning the rank of Genin. Personality Hina is an analytical and intelligent woman with a typically cold and pessimistic, yet commanding personality. She's usually in a serious mood and doesn't talk much, but when she gets drunk on saké—her favorite drink—her personality does a complete 180 and she becomes more happy-go-lucky and talkative, often rambling on about how she secretly wants to find a husband and get married. before she gets too old. With an IQ of 157, Hina is much smarter than even the average intelligent jonin. In her mind, she can formulate and solve mathematical equations in the blink of an eye. Her understanding of geometry, arithmetic, and advanced calculus is profound, as she's able to manipulate numbers in her head without difficulty. She calculates distance, required force, and shuriken trajectory in order to land her shots with near-100% accuracy. Regarded by many as a genius, it's no wonder Hina has risen up the shinobi ranks and gained notoriety throughout the nations. During missions, Hina is calm and focused. For her, there are few distractions from the task at hand. If given an assassination mission, Hina never misses with her shurikenjutsu, and flawlessly executes her strategy. Kidnapping missions are much harder for her, as she doesn't possess many binding or movement-restricting jutsu or techniques other than Manipulated Shuriken Wire Binding. Therefore, it's not too uncommon for Hina herself to be the one ironically captured during a kidnapping mission; she is unable to effectively subdue her opponent(s) and they tend to turn the tables, tying her up and fleeing or staying around to have their way with her, much to her dismay. However, with her skills in shurikenjutsu, Hina usually has a backup plan and can use her hidden tools to cut her bindings and escape. Sometimes, she purposefully lets herself be captured in order to infiltrate an enemy base—all part of the plan. During her breaks, Hina enjoys relaxing in the hot springs, which are a nice change of pace from the icy-cold rains of the Amegakure winter season. She also likes to refine her shurikenjutsu techniques, coming up with more intricate and difficult combinations; ones that seem so extravagant and complex, they convince onlookers that such techniques have no practical use in a real fight: Such assumptions are incorrect and miscalculated. Sometimes, Hina likes to go on walks in the rain, finding a sense of peace in its sound, feeling, and overall scenery. The feeling was tranquil and it gave rise to many hour-long sessions of contemplation and formula. Regularly, Hina likes to go down to the bar to drink saké, often drinking too much to stay sober; she can't hold her liquor very well. Personally, Hina believes that a kunoichi's instincts should be as sharp as her shuriken. Hina is quick to give someone the cold shoulder, and doesn't like to talk to people she finds annoying or bothersome; she prefers people who get straight to the point and those who don't waste her time. Always seeking perfection in everything she does, she can be very critical of others and herself with her pessimistic attitude. Despite the defeated way she tends to talk, she's actually very confident in her abilities, but she doesn't like to boast... or be boasted too. Intimately, Hina is a straight woman and therefore would like a male partner or spouse for a monogamous relationship. She's a feminine, yet bold, headstrong, and mature young woman who wants to be treated like a lady. Though she has a hard time admitting it, Hina wants a very dominant, muscular, and masculine husband for a spouse; someone who could entertain her intimately submissive attitude. She wants a man who isn't afraid of her and can take control for a change. This is a secret she won't tell anyone as the mere thought of herself being caught up in love causes her to flush red with embarrassment. Though she won't admit it, Hina has been known to use her visual appeal on missions to gain information or infiltrate an organization. She's reluctant to stoop to this level of work, as she'd prefer to only have erotic experiences with a lover, but knows that if it's for the sake of a mission, even the dirtiest of deeds must be done. Though she is a straight woman, she is sometimes forced to sleep with other women if the mission demands it, adding to her level of increased discomfort and unwilling vulnerability. These feelings sometimes betray her and give her away on missions, leading to further complications. Appearance Hina is an able-bodied woman, standing at 5'5" and weighing around 110 pounds. She has indigo-colored eyes and hair and—depending on the lighting—either may appear more blue or purple. She usually wears her long, waist-length hair down loose, but there are times when she wears it in twintails. Hina has pale, fair skin from the lack of sunlight in Amegakure and she also has sharp, feminine features: a trait she shares with her mother. She has slightly smaller than average hands and feet, but a much larger bosom that often causes her great discomfort. Similar to Samui from Kumogakure, Hina often complains about back pain caused from her larger breasts. She also has toned, slim legs, and her wider waist gives her a bit of a curvier figure around her butt area. Otherwise, she possesses a slim and slender shape and her body is overall healthy aside from the occasion pain in her back. Hina likes to wear a simple, indigo-colored cheongsam (qipao) that extends right below her knees. It has a mandarin collar with slits on either side of the dress. It also has short sleeves, though she sometimes wears a sleeveless version, and a zipper with a Chinese frog closure. Overall, the dress is plain-looking, but still of good quality: It has water-resistant properties in order to prevent Hina from getting drenched, but it isn't entirely waterproof. The dress also has an olive-green obi wrapped around it for added support to both her dress, waist area, and back. On her feet, Hina wears strapped, heeled sandals, similar to that of Tsunade's. They are indigo-black in color and offer her some added height and leverage. Landing with these after an aerial shurikenjustu maneuver can be quite tricky at first, but even Hina understands the laws of good fashion, not to mention they make her legs look great... for the kill. With regards to her equipment, Hina has weapons located throughout her entire body. Strapped around her lower right leg, Hina has a holster for her backup tantō, which she uses in the event she needs to fight close-quarters or has run out of ninja tools/chakra. Around her lower left ankle, she has some senbon slotted in a band that wraps around her leg. On her upper right arm, Hina has another small ninja tool holster, filled mostly with little sheets of paper that she can use to summon her ninja tools, similar to . Around her left arm, Hina wears a Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher, which she uses to quickly shoot out several senbon at once. The launcher increases the lethality of the senbon and reloads fairly quickly. Concealed underneath her dress, Hina has many senbon banded around each thigh. Hidden in tiny compartments around her obi, Hina keeps many more senbon ready for use in the midst of combat. Attached to the back of her obi, she has an indigo-colored pouch that holds various ninja tools such as senbon and shuriken, as well as a scroll which contains several Fuma Shuriken of varying sizes; some large, some massive. Right above her pouch Hina carries her primary weapon: Her olive-green Umbrella, which is tied to her obi. This umbrella is loaded with an enormous amount of senbon which she can shoot out at her opponents. Finally, Hina often chooses to wear an olive-green kasa hat (Rice/Conical Hat) with an Amegakure forehead protector located on the front. It's useful for concealing her identity, blocking out the sun on hot days, and shielding her from rain or snow. Abilities Hina specializes in Shurikenjutsu and Water Release ninjutsu that enhances her shuriken skills. She is most proficient at using ninja tools like her umbrella and senbon. ''Shurikenjutsu'' Hina's greatest proficiency, her skill in Shurikenjutsu is unmatched in all of Amegakure. Choosing senbon over kunai, Hina prefers the lethal accuracy of her needles as opposed to the standard shinobi ninja tool. Additionally, Hina also has a large amount of Amegakure shuriken at her disposal, which she uses in conjunction with her senbon and other ninja tools such as her explosive tags. Using the Enclosing Technique and Unsealing Technique, Hina carries a near-infinite amount of spare ninja tools within her paper sheets and her single, small, scroll. Within her scroll, she seals many large Fuma Shurikens, each of different designs and sizes. Some are large enough to be worn on a shinobi's back; some are collapsible; some are absolutely massive. Using her Umbrella's Senbon Shower, Hina can shoot out a large amount senbon across a large area. This technique can be very hard to avoid and unsuspecting opponents might be caught off-guard. A staple Shurikenjutsu technique, Hina is very proficient in being able to change the trajectory of her shuriken and senbon by bending hitting them with other shuriken and senbon. This allows her to hit objects she ordinarily wouldn't be able to (ex: behind a stone or tree). Additionally, Hina is a master of manipulating the trajectory of her shuriken with her chakra, being able to curve the paths of her shurikens into insanely radical and unnatural arcs. While chakra can be used to change the path of her shuriken, Hina's Manipulated Shuriken Technique makes excellent use of wire strings to guide her shuriken into even more crazy and intricate patterns that can stem off into any direction. Expanding upon the use of her wire strings, Hina is also proficient in the Manipulated Shuriken Wire Binding technique, being able to ensnare her opponents in a trap of wire strings. After restricting their movements, she can proceed to kill them, interrogate them, or tie them up. To substantially increase the amount of shuriken and senbon she can throw at once, Hina uses the Multiple Phantom Shuriken technique, allowing her to bombard her foes with a large amount of her ninja tool of choice, preferably shuriken or senbon. While she can perform this technique alone, she often uses it in conjunction with allies to create absolutely massive bombardments of shuriken. Finally, Hina has a Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher which allows her to use Prepared Needle Shot to rapidly shoot out several senbon with perfect accuracy and increased power. These senbon may take longer to reload as opposed to simply throwing them, but their speed, penetrative power, accuracy, maximum velocity, and maximum distance are much greater with the launcher. If she so chooses too, Hina can use this launcher for long range needle sniping, which she often uses to initiate a fight, being able to take down one or two enemies before they discover her position. ''Water Release Ninjutsu'' Though Shurikenjutsu is her greatest proficieny, Hina is also quite adept in Water Release Ninjutsu, as she is a jonin-level kunoichi. Despite her skill in Water Release, Hina tends to use her water ninjutsu as a supplement to her shurikenjutsu. Most of her water techniques are simply versions of her shurikenjutsu techniques, but her senbon are made of water instead of metal. For instance, Hina can use Water Release: Mouth Shot at short range to quickly send a high velocity, senbon-shaped, droplet of water towards her foes. It's an excellent surprise jutsu as it require no hand signs, is very quick, and comes from the mouth. In the event Hina runs out of ordinary senbon or shuriken, or finds Water Release: Water Senbon to possess a strategical advantage, she can create senbon purely out of water from nearby water sources, or even the air. She can form them in her hand, or shoot them at her foes directly from a water source. They are sharper than ordinary senbon, possessing no flaws on their surfaces, and can fly much faster with their decreased weight and thickness. Additionally, if made thin enough, these senbon can be incredibly difficult to see, making them an excellent tool against those with poor eyesight. They're also very good at assassinations, as they dissipate after use, leaving no trace or evidence behind. Branching off from the Water Senbon, the technique Water Release: Needle Rain forms water from the air or a nearby water source into senbon that rain from the sky. The senbon behave like ordinary senbon, possessing the same (if not more) piercing power and sharpness, but after piercing a target they "dissolve" back into puddles of formless water. This technique can be used offensively or defensively, attacking a target or protecting the user within an covered area. The senbon just act like normal rain when it hits the Hina, allowing her to stand within the rain without taking damage. This is possible because her chakra signature recognizes itself and turns into normal droplets of water before impact. This technique is essentially the Water Release version of Senbon Shower. While Hina can control the rain to avoid hurting allies, if she loses focus she may end up injuring them with this jutsu if they're caught in the middle of it. In the event Hina needs to conceal herself, she can use Water Release: Dark Fog to spew out a thick and dark fog from her mouth that will cover a sizable area. It reduces visibility even moreso than the Hiding in Mist Technique, but doesn't cover nearly as large an area. Additionally, it must be cast from Hina's mouth. This jutsu can be used to quickly hide and run away, or to launch a surprise attack. If used in combination with Raining Needles, the target will never see the water needle attack from above. As per standard with most water release users, Hina uses the Water Clone Technique. ''Kasajutsu'' Hina's primary weapon is her Amegakure Umbrella, which she always carries in her hands or ties to her obi sash. The umbrella, while simple and unassuming at first glance, is a lethal weapon loaded with hundreds of senbon needles which can be shot out at will during Hina's Senbon Shower. The umbrella is slightly more durable than an ordinary umbrella, and thus can be used defensively to block certain attacks. It can be used to shield Hina from attacks and to confuse her opponents by physically blocking them off, blocking line of sight, or concealing Hina's own movements. Hina has mastered the art of using her umbrella as a weapon, and contours to it's unique fighting style. She can open and close it quickly for surprise attacks, and can use it like a sword or cane if the situation demands it. If there is wind available, she can use it to float or glide away. This can also be done if she jumps high enough into the air and deploys the umbrella. By coating her umbrella with chakra, Hina can shield herself against ninjutsu techniques such as fire. It's not the most solid defense, but it can help to mitigate some damage in a moment's crisis. ''Tantōjutsu'' As a backup weapon, Hina carries her trusty Tantō, which she conceals in a sheathe strapped to her lower right leg. In the event she runs out of tools, chakra, or her umbrella breaks, she can fall back on her skills in tantōjutsu. While she doesn't excel in tantōjutsu, Hina does posses a fair amount of skill in it, being capable of naturally switching between offense and defense in order to adapt to the current situation. If she needs to, she can throw her tantō like a kunai, though she prefers to hold onto it. She can perform quick slashes, strikes, and stabs in order to wound her foes and gain the upper hand. She can also cut ropes and wires in order to spring traps such as the Manipulated Shuriken Wire Binding technique. Aside from combat, Hina's tantō is a very handy tool for everyday use. Cutting plants, herbs, and food are common uses for this weapon. She also uses this tool to cut herself free is she's been tied up. If she can't reach her tantō or it's been taken from her, then she will resort to picking at her bindings with the various senbon hidden in her clothes granted her captors are unaware of their locations. ''Taijutsu'' Being primarily a ranged, shurikenjutsu specialist, Hina doesn't often engage in hand-to-hand combat, however she does understand the fundamentals and possesses a basic level of skill. Though she usually uses her tantōjutsu skills instead, she sometimes throws in occasional punches, kicks, and jabs, making her movements a bit more unpredictable and devastating. With regards to taijutsu, Hina's greatest strength is not actually fighting, but actually her movement. She is very nimble and flexible, needing to do all sorts of twists and acrobatic movements to perform her shurikenjutsu and evade her foes. Additionally her speed is quite excellent, and Hina can quickly change positions using the Body Flicker Technique. Hina primarily trains in basic Karate with regards to her combat-oriented taijutsu. ''Teamwork'' Hina usually works solo on missions, beacuse she dislikes people getting in her way and the fact that her jutsu can sometimes put people in danger. That being said, she does possess some team utility, being able to support a team from the backline and from above. Additionally, if she captures enemies in her Manipulated Shuriken Wire Binding technique, her teammates can finish off her captured foes. However, it's not too uncommon for a teammate to interfere with her traps or get caught in the crossfire, so they tend to lower her performance. For this reason, Hina usually works alone as a solo operative. ''Strategical Preference'' Hina likes to keep a medium to long distance between herself and her opponents, avoiding close engagements if possible. She likes to attack from above with her various senbon, shuriken, and water senbon. If she can trap her victims in her wire strings, then she can line up pinpoint accurate kill-shots to the head with her senbon. From longer distances, Hina likes to snipe her enemies with her Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher to soundlessly assassinate unsuspecting foes from afar. If she needs more firepower, she can hurl a massive Fūma Shuriken at her opponents, severing them completely in two if they fail to react in time. Sometimes, Hina purposefully lets herself get captured in order to trick her opponents. If she's been tied up and even gagged, she's given her enemies the impression that they've won; that their safe. They might lower their guard or take her to their base. It saves her the trouble of searching for their hideout and finding their leader. While they're vulnerable, she can take advantage of this and escape from her bindings using the ninja tools she's hidden throughout her clothes. She can perform assassinations on key targets and escape before anyone's realized... or proceed to silently wipe out a whole enclave. However, there are instances where allowing herself to be captured has backfired or she's been outright defeated and taken prisoner, so it's a tactic that comes with great risk. It is often used as a last resort tactic. Kunoichi Stats Current Whereabouts Hina is currently one of Amegakure's best and most talented Jōnin and sometimes serves as a diplomat to other shinobi villages, similar to Temari from Sunagakure. Her high intellect and serious attitude make her perfect for the job, and her skills as a kunoichi ensure that she will always return from her missions with over an 85% success rate. Hina lives alone in a nice apartment in the raining city of Amegakure, a sizable upgrade from the poor, wet shack her parents owned on the ground floor of the village. Though she loves her village, she someday wants to find a good man to marry and, together with her husband, move to a nicer, less gloomy plot of land where they can build their house and start an inn. Knowing how the world works, it'll probably end up being a hostess inn, but as long as she has her lover with her, they'll make the business work. The only problem with this dream of hers, is that she has yet to find a man worthy of her hand. She hopes that her diplomatic travels to other villages and nations will allow her to meet the man of her dreams. Most recently, Hina was on a diplomatic mission to Sunagakure, but encountered bandits who were after her documents of treaty and negotiation. She was easily able to dispatch them at first, but their sheer numbers and ambush strategy began to weigh on her. Before she knew it, Hina was low on ninja tools, and the hot, desolate sands of the desert began to take it's toll on her. She ended up collapsing at the feet of her foes. Hina awoke to only to the dark dampness of a cave. Her arms were boxtied behind her back and her ankles and thighs were tied up as well. Additionally, her ankles and wrists were tied together with some rope, forcing her into a strict hogtie that restricted her movements even further. She could feel she wasn't wearing her clothes or sandals; her captors knew she kept her weapons hidden so they must've taken some precautions. She tried to move around, squirming on the cold floor, but realized her feet were bound to a ball and chain, which made it near impossible to move around. She couldn't see through her blindfold and the tight gag around her mouth prevented her from anything more than a sad whimper. She needed to stay calm; analyze the situation. The bandits wanted her documents, and now they had them, so why was she still alive? Did they need her to fulfill some purpose, or did they just want to use her like some sort of toy? Well, she was sure it'd take a lot before she'd let anyone ever use her like she was simply an object. But no, they would've already done that if they wanted to while she was sleeping. What was going on? Oh wait. The scrolls of treaty that she had were special and could only be opened with the correct hand signs; hand signs only she knew. The bandits must've tried to open the documents, but realized it wouldn't open under normal circumstances, so they had to keep her alive to tell them how to do it. That being said, if she told them the truth, then once they got what they wanted, they'd have no use for her; she'd be killed. She needed to find a way to escape. Usually Hina would take a small senbon hidden in her clothing and use that to free herself, but this time, her clothes had been removed. On top of all that, her binds were much more severe this time around; there wasn't much she could do. Suddenly, she heard voices approach down the tunnel. It was time for her interrogation. For three days and nights, Hina was tortured. She endured waterboarding, strangulation, whipping, and even rape from the sick bastards, but the young woman's will was strong and she would not give in easily. On the fourth day, it was clear that Hina would never betray her village and its allies. She would rather die. The bandits were pissed, yelling at her, beating her, but Hina stayed strong. If she had to die for the sake of peace; the will of Hanzō, Pain, and her lady Konan; then Hina would die even this death. The bandit leader tied Hina's feet to a ball and chain, and dropped her in a small underground lake, where she sunk to the bottom of the water. She was going to die, she knew it. She gagged as water filled her lungs and her vision grew dark. Suddenly, Hina felt the warm softness of a human being holding her head. Was she alive? How? She looked up. Before her knelt a man of tall and muscular build, the glint on his headband revealed the symbol of Sunagakure. Hina looked around, seeing nothing but her dead captors all around her. Had she been saved by this man? "When we didn't here word from you, we feared the worst and Lord Kazekage sent me out to look for you." a deep but gentle and soothing voice whispered. "Don't worry, you're safe now." The man lit a nearby handle and Hina could see her hero's face. He had brown, sandy hair and kind eyes with strong features. He untied Hina and quickly gave her a blanket to wrap her shivering body in. She was still coughing, choking from the water she had inhaled. She tried to thank him, but he interrupted her by lifting her up off her feet and cradling her in his arms. She could hear his heartbeat and feel the warmth of his body. The man carried Hina to the entrance of the cave, where for the first time in days, she saw the sun. The man placed her down on a rock. Their eyes met: to Hina, he was like an angel sent from the spirit world to carry her away. He seemed so strong and handsome, well-built and tough with broad shoulders, but at the same time he seemed like the most gentle soul she'd ever laid eyes on. Her heart skipped a beat. The man smiled at Hina, and began to explain how he found her. The words brushed right past her ears; she couldn't hear anything but the sound of her own flustered thoughts. Something about him told her they'd be getting to know one another. Trivia * Hina Hitoame is roughly translated to "Sunshine" for Hina and "Rainfall" for Hitoame. * Hina's favorite things to do are: relaxing in the hot springs, taking walks in the rain, and drinking sake. * Hina is straight, has always been physically attracted to men, and prefers a monogamous relationship. * Hina is very feminine, however, despite her initial impression, she is submissive with regards to intimacy. * Hina wishes to get married and open an inn, but to also continue her work as a kunoichi. * It's heavily implied that Hina ends up marrying the man who saved her life. * Hina's favorite foods are sake and grilled squid. Her least favorite food is cheese. * Pictures of Hina are of Saichiko Ogasawara from the animated series: Maria-sama ga Miteru. However, despite Saichiko being an LGBT character, Hina herself is straight. * The creator of Hina Hitoame, Holly Winter, considers this OC to be "the most fodder jonin I've ever created". Reference * Template:RainNin Infobox * Template:Hollyproperty * Template:Mature Content * Karate * Tantōjutsu * The main character used to portray Hina is Saichiko Ogasawara from the animated series: Maria-sama ga Miteru Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kunoichi Category:Amegakure Shinobi Category:Rain Ninja Category:Shurikenjutsu Specialist Category:Final